


Schwarze Segel

by MrsMoriarty



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/pseuds/MrsMoriarty
Summary: Goethe hatte, wenn man  es recht betrachtet, durchaus Glück damit, einen so liberalen Fürsten zu haben. Diese Geschichte spielt damit, was gewesen wäre, wenn dem nicht so und die Revolutionierung der deutschen Schaubühne damit eben revolutionärer gewesen wäre.





	Schwarze Segel

**Author's Note:**

> Ursprünglich geschrieben für den Musen-Almanach von HerrnKirschbaum wollte ich dieses Werk hier auch veröffentlichen.  
> Inspiriert von den Geschehnissen in Black Sails.

_Alles, was etwas Gemeinsames hat, strebt zum Verwandten._

Es regnete in Strömen, als Schiller die Treppe zum Haus am Frauenplan hinaufeilte, wie es be-reits die letzten Tage unablässig geregnet hatte, als habe der Herr beschlossen sich einer zweiten Sintflut zu bemühen, um ganz Weimar in eisigem Grau zu ertränken. Als der Bote Goethens Billet gebracht hatte, war es deshalb bereits so dunkel gewesen, dass Lotte im Salon die Lampen entzündet hatte, obgleich es von St. Peter und Paul noch nicht einmal sechs Uhr geschlagen hatte.

Die helle Wärme des Hausflurs ließ ihn in ihrer Plötzlichkeit wohlig schaudern, während er dem Hausdiener seinen schweren Mantel reichte. Mit einer fahrigen Geste strich er sich durch das nasse strähnige Haar im vergeblichen Versuch mit dem Wasser die restliche Kälte ebenfalls abzustreifen. Er hätte seinen Hut mitnehmen sollen! Doch der Brief war so unerwartet gekommen und so dringlich im Ton gewesen, dass er beinahe überstürzt aufgebrochen war. Was nur konnte Goethe veranlasst haben, ihr gemeinsames Werk dermaßen zu gefährden?

Wochenlang hatten sie an ihrer Dramaturgie gefeilt, hatten gebrannt und gehadert, gehofft und gezweifelt, bevor sie das Opus vollbracht hatten, das die deutsche Schaubühne revolutionieren würde und das Goethe nun eigentlich schon einen halben Tagesritt gen Stuttgart und damit näher an seine Veröffentlichung hätte gebracht haben sollen. Die Unerhörtheit ihres jugendlichen Leichtsinns hatte stets drohend über dem Unterfangen geschwebt, wenngleich keiner von ihnen die Schneide erwähnt hatte, auf der ihrer beider Erfolg und Wohlergehen stand.

_„Überall, wo die Kunst selbst noch kein rechtes Regulativ hat, wie in der Poesie, Gartenkunst, Schauspielkunst, richtet der Dilettantismus mehr Schaden an und wird anmaßender. Der schlimmste Fall ist bei der Schauspielkunst, [denn d]ie Schaubühne ist die Stiftung, wo […] Menschen aus allen Kreisen und Zonen und Ständen, abgeworfen jede Fessel der Künstelei und der Mode, herausgerissen aus jedem Drange des Schicksals, durch eine allwebende Sympathie verbrüdert, in ein Geschlecht wieder aufgelöst, ihrer selbst und der Welt vergessen und ihrem himmlischen Ursprung sich nähern.“_

Er konnte sich keinen Mäzenen irgendeines Hoftheaters dieser Lande vorstellen, der von einer solchen Kritik, ganz gleich, wie richtig und notwendig sie sein mochte, begeistert sein würde.

Das laute Knarren einer sich öffnenden Tür im Obergeschoss riss Schiller aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah auf und in Goethes warme Augen, deren feuriger Glanz von einem leichten melancholischen Schleier getrübt schien. „Mein lieber Freund! Ich danke euch für euer rasches Kommen!“

Schiller hielt kurz inne und seinen Blick auf dem freundlichen Antlitz verhaftet, ehe er ein Nicken andeutete. „Wie hätte ich nicht kommen können, wenn Ihr es seid, der mich ruft. Wenngleich mich euer Ruf hier und damit eure Abwesenheit in Stuttgart doch erstaunt.“

Er erklomm die Stufen und wurde von einer Umarmung seines Waffenbruders empfangen, die nach einer kaum einen Tag dauernden Trennung recht lange andauerte, doch Goethes Lächeln blieb gequält. „Es gibt nun Wichtigeres zu tun.“  
Schiller zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wichtiger als die Zukunft der deutschen Schaubühne und der Fall des höfischen Hegemonialrechts auf selbiger?“

Zum ersten Mal seit Schillers Ankunft schien Goethes Lächeln ein aufrichtiges zu sein, auch wenn es nur kurz währte. Er seufzte und führte Schiller langsam in Richtung des Juno-Zimmers. „Womöglich. Es geht um ein Abendessen. Und darum, dass ich euch bitten möchte, mir eine Dummheit auszureden.“

„Verzeihung, aber ich verstehe nicht recht. Wovon soll ich euch abhalten und warum muss es bei einem Abendessen sein?“

Goethe stieß die schweren Türen zu dem Salon auf, wo die Hausdiener bereits eingedeckt hatten.

„Ihr sollt mich davon abhalten, unsere ketzerischen Ideen dem Papst höchstpersönlich vorzulegen. Und es muss bei einem Abendessen sein, weil La Serenissima nun einmal auf ein solches bestand.“

Schiller blieb abrupt stehen. „Ihr wollt heute Abend noch die Herzoginmutter davon überzeugen, dass die geistige Zukunft Deutschlands darin liegt, seine Theater möglichst von allen Banden der Monarchie zu befreien und einzig und allein den Mensch zum Menschsein zu erziehen?“

Goethe nickte.

„Kamen wir nicht darin überein, dass eine solche Revolution zwar unausweichlich, aber gerade deshalb vorsichtig und langsam vollzogen werden müsse?“

Erneutes Nicken.

„Und haltet Ihr es für vorsichtig oder langsam gerade einer Anna Amalia den Vorschlag zu un-terbreiten, sie solle den Stolz Ihres Hofes in die Hände des Pöbels legen?“

Kopfschütteln. „Deswegen bat ich euch herzukommen.“

Schiller schwieg eine Weile. „Wann wird die Herzogin erwartet?“

„Ich frage euch noch einmal: Habe ich euer Schweigen als Zustimmung zu diesem hanebüchenen Vorschlag zu verstehen?“ Eiskalte, stahlgraue Augen taxierten Schiller, der gerade im Begriff war, einen Bissen des hervorragenden Ragout mit Goethens noch hervorragenderem Burgunder hinunterzuspülen und die Notwendigkeit einer Antwort damit möglichst lange hinauszuzögern. Die Reaktion Serenissimas auf Goethes über der Potage vorgebrachten Vorschlag war…erwartungsgemäß ausgefallen und Schillers verhaltene Beschwichtigungsversuche hatten die Infamie offenbar nicht abzuschwächen vermocht.

In die eintretende Stille mischte sich Karl Augusts sanfter Basston: „Der Herr Hofrat hat seine Vorbehalte pflichtgemäß geäußert, Maman.“ Die Angesprochene jedoch warf ihrem Sohn, der auf einmal besonderen Gefallen an einem Brokkoliröschen auf seinem Teller fand, einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Ihr habt schon genug getan, um denen, die den guten Ruf dieses Hofes zu beschmutzen, zur Seite zu stehen. Wenn Ihr nun freundlichst die Güte hättet, den Mund zu halten, und euch eure Freunde“, und das Wort, das sie mehr Goethe als dem Angesprochenen vor die Füße spie, schien auf ihrer Zunge einen sauren Geschmack zu hinterlassen, „künftig besser auszusuchen, dann ist für Weimar und seine Zukunft vielleicht noch nicht alles verloren.“

Die letzte Silbe wurde vom Kreischen eines Stuhles, der abrupt über die gewachsten Holzdielen geschoben wurde, unterbrochen. Rote Flecken traten Schiller auf die Wangen, die im krassen Gegensatz zu dem Weiß seiner Knöchel standen, so fest umklammerte er die Tischkante. Aber trotz seiner Erregung lag kein Zittern in seiner Stimme, als er hervorbrachte: „Ich unterstütze den Geheimrath. Ich finde seine Argumente überzeugend. Ich halte seine Ansichten für gut und wahr. Und das kann ich von den Euren nicht behaupten, Madame.“

Er machte eine Pause, um Atem zu holen und schien für einen winzigen Augenblick ebenso von dem Schweigen irritiert, das den Raum nun erfüllte wie die Herzogin von seinem plötzlichen Ausbruch. Etwas ruhiger fuhr er dann fort: „Ich für meinen Teil werde diese Einschätzungen bereits nächsten Monat Herrn Iffland vortragen. Für jetzt, denke ich jedoch, ist es an der Zeit, dass Ihr geht, Euer Hochwohlgeboren.“

Was nun folgte, war kein Schweigen mehr, keine einfache Gesprächspause, sondern absolute Stille. Es war als wäre die Zeit selbst ob dieser unerhörten Unverfrorenheit stehengeblieben. Niemand bewegte sich, nur die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims tickte fort. Dann legte Anna Amalia das feine Silberbesteck beiseite und erhob sich. 

„Meine Herren.“ Und mit einem Habitus, der den Zorn der Hölle versprach, ließ sich die Herzoginmutter von Sachsen-Weimar von ihrem Pagen den feinen Hermelinmantel bringen. Karl August schien etwas sagen zu wollen, hielt es aber wohl für klüger, keine weiteren Funken in Richtung des Pulverfasses zu schlagen, das seine Mutter war.

Dann fiel die Tür zum Salon ins Schloss und mit ihr die Erstarrung von den Zurückgebliebenen.

„Habt Ihr gerade die Herzoginmutter Ihres eigenen Hauses verwiesen?“ Schiller schreckte wie aus einer Trance auf, als sich Goethes Worte auf seinen Geist legten. Mit ihnen schmolz seine Anspannung hinfort und mit einem Mal war es ein Leichtes, dem seligen Unglauben mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln zu begegnen. Der Gastgeber erhob sich nun ebenfalls, geschmeidiger, eleganter als Schiller es getan hatte, aber nicht weniger bestimmt. Ein Leuchten schien aus seinem Inneren zu dringen, das jedem seiner kurzen Schritte Kraft verlieh, aber dennoch zogen Sorgen-falten seine Stirn leicht kraus, als er tonlos fortfuhr: „Sie wird in diesem Augenblick bereits Nachrichten nach Preußen schicken, an den König, an die Theaterdirektion. Sie wird vor nichts Halt machen, um sicherzustellen, dass dieser Plan niemals umgesetzt wird. Und jetzt steht auch Ihr in der Schusslinie.“

Im Schein der halbverbrannten Kerzen trafen sich die Blicke der beiden Männer, die nun kaum mehr eine Elle voneinander entfernt einander gegenüberstanden. Goethe hob abermals an, doch Schiller kam ihm zuvor. „Die Leute mögen sagen über euch, was sie wollen. Aber Ihr seid ein guter Mann.“ Kein Eifer mehr, keine Leidenschaft. Eine Tatsache. Schiller hielt inne und atmete tief durch. „Mehr Leute sollten das sagen. Und jemand sollte bereit sein, dies zu verteidigen.“

Ein heißer Blitz durchzuckte ihn, als Goethe sanft die Hände auf seine Schultern legte, aber er rührte sich nicht. Er schlug die Augen nieder und spürte mehr als dass er sah, dass der ältere Mann ihm mit einem Mal erstaunlich nah war.  
Furcht trat auf Schillers Gesicht. Doch der Anflug war verschwunden, ebenso schnell wie er sich gezeigt hatte. Beinahe unmerklich lehnte er sich Goethe seinerseits entgegen.

Der ließ seine Finger sanft die Aufschläge von Schillers Gehrock entlang hinabgleiten, indem er noch immer gebannt das Antlitz des Anderen betrachtete. Unter dem grünen Samt konnte er den Herzschlag Schillers spüren, der noch immer nicht zu ihm aufsah. 

 

\---------

 

Es war schon beinahe Frühling, als Schiller den ersten Druck ihrer Dramaturgie in Händen hielt. Ein Botenjunge hatte sie vom Frauenplan herüber gebracht und nun lag sie auf seinem Schreibtisch und wartete darauf, gelesen zu werden. Der unscheinbare braune Ledereinband verriet nichts über den reißerischen Inhalt, aber Cotta hatte bereits verlauten lassen, dass es eine zweite Auflage geben würde. „Über den Dilettantismus“ prangte in schmalen, goldenen Lettern auf der Vorderseite.  
Mit einem müden Lächeln grifft Schiller nach dem Band und schlug die erste Seite auf. Und hielt inne. Noch vor der Zueignung, auf dem allerersten Blatt, leuchteten blaue Federstriche.  
„Der Vortrefflichkeit gegenüber gibt es kein Rettungsmittel als die Liebe. Leben Sie wohl, teuerster Freund, und lieben mich. Es ist nicht einseitig.“


End file.
